Avatar: What If?
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: A compilation of stories based on if events in canon happened differently or not at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: What If?**

**Introduction**

Hello, my name is TheStoryWizard, I have written stories on a few other shows but my specialty in my Tales of The Avatar World Series (which you should really check out)

In this set of stories (which I will release after I am finished with my Avatar: Origins story located in Tales of the Avatar World) I explore what would have happened if events in TLA/LoK canon either happened differently or didn't happen at all.

I will be taking suggestions for this story while I finish Avatar: Origins

This will be mostly original content with nods to the Original continuity depending on the subject I am writing about

That being said...Any Suggestions?

**See You with this Story soon,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	2. Chapter 2 What If 1: Part 1

**What If #1: A Story of Aang Pt. 1**

**I had originally come up with this idea myself, but if was also suggested to me by Jokermask18, so I'm not the only one with the idea.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy**

Aang had packed his stuff and he was almost ready to leave when there was a knock at the door, Aang ignored it and was prepared to leave through the window, but the door opened before he was able to.

"Aang?" Gyatso asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" Aang said. "The Monks are trying to run my life, and I won't let them. You can leave with me"

"I cannot" Gyatso said. "I am needed here, and so are you. I won't let them move you, Aang"

"But how can you prevent it?" Aang asked.

"I don't know" Gyatso answered. "I will try to proceed with your training, and convince the monks to keep you as long as possible".

Gyatso managed to keep the monks on the subject for about a week before they made their final decision, and it was not a good one.

"Aang must leave" Pasang said. "With the determination of the spreading of the Fire Nation Empire, it cannot be long before they find a way to invade us as well"

"Indeed" Tashi said. "And If the Fire Nation wants war, it is war they will get. But the Avatar must leave the air temples and begin his training in waterbending"

"Can I accompany the boy?" Gyatso asked.

"No" Tashi told him. "The Avatar must travel alone, he will be more difficult to spot that way"

Gyatso frowned. "Understood"

Over the next few days, Aang began to pack for his journey to the Southern Water Tribe, where he would learn how to master his first foreign element, water. One day during packing Gyatso came to him.

"I know you are not used to foreign lands, Aang" Gyatso told him. "But it is important that you learn the other three elements, especially in a time where other nations are at war with each other"

Aang nodded. "I know Gyatso, I'm just afraid of this all. I don't want to be the Avatar, it's too much pressure"

"Unfortunately being the Avatar isn't a choice" Gyatso told him. "But your personality and everything else that makes you who you are is your's alone. Being the Avatar does not mean you cannot be yourself"

Aang didn't really seem convinced, but nevertheless he allowed Gyatso to help him finish packing, but in the middle of it all, their was a large explosion

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"The Fire Nation found a way to get to us" Gyatso said. "They're here to destroy us, you must run"

"I can't leave you here to die" Aang told his teacher and oldest friend.

"You must go" Gyatso said. "NOW!"

Relunctantly Aang made it to the stables and found Appa, but when he arrived, Firebenders were awaiting him, and he was forced to attack them.

"Sorry" Aang said, knocking them out with his staff. "Sorry...Sorry". He boarded Appa. "Come on boy...yip-yi..." but he was cut off by firebenders attacking him, many airbenders had already fallen and he was next if he did not hurry. "Yip-Yip" he boarded Appa and flew towards the sanctuary, he had to rescue Gyatso

But when he got there, Gyatso was gone, in anger he went into the Avatar State and blew all the firebenders off the mountain, the few surviving airbenders stared at him after he turned back, some a bit afraid to stand near him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Aang asked. "No doubt more Firebenders are coming, do you want to live or not" Relunctantly, the ten or so airbenders boarded Appa and prepared for the journey to the Southern Water Tribe.

(Meanwhile in the Fire Nation)

"What do you MEAN some of the airbenders got away?" Sozin asked. "Incompetent bafoons!" v

"Sorry, your highness" Sozin told them. "But we killed everyone from the other three temples, the others made their way south"

"The Avatar is traveling to the Southern Water Tribe to learn waterbending" Sozin told them. "Send troops there and destroy the remaining airbenders...the Avatar must not learn the other elements"

"Yes Sir"

(The Southern Water Tribe)

As Aang and the rest of the airbenders landed in the Southern Water Tribe, they were greeted, albeit strangely, by the tribefolk.

"I am Cheiftain Koda" the one of the elder tribefolk told him. "Our tribe welcomes the air nomads, but wonders why they are here?"

"My name is Aang" Aang told them. "We fled from firebenders who were attacking our home, I am the Avatar. I originally only planned on coming here to learn waterbending, but these people need shelter"

"The forces of the Fire Nation are great, Avatar" Koda told him. "And know doubt they will know of your journey here, while it is honor to have the Avatar here, you have put us all in danger by leading the Fire Nation here"

"We're all gonna die!" some of the tribesfolk said, running around aimlessly. "We're doomed!"

"I'm sorry if that happens" Aang told him. "But it is important that I learn waterbending"

"If the Fire Nation attacks we will aid you in defending your city" one of the older nomads said, the other nomads relunctantly agreed.

"So be it" Koda told him. "But you will train every day, for in this time of crisis it is important you learn the elements as soon as possible. I am too old to train you, so my grandson will complete that task for me"

Koda's Grandson, Dakoda indeed trained Aang, the training sessions were long and strenuous, but waterbending seemed to come naturally to Aang. With Dakoda's help he mastered waterbending in three months.

"Now it is time for you to leave" Koda told him. "You must travel to the Earth Kingdom and learn Airbending. For the Fire Nation..."

A large fireball soared through the sky, felling a lookout tower made of ice.

"Are here" one of the tribefolk pointed out.

Indeed the Fire Nation was there, for out of the warships came 200 firebenders, led by a very muscular looking Fire Nation General.

"I am Irohzi!" The man proudly proclaimed. "Destroyer of the air temples, bringer of fire...and you will bow down to me!"

**Please Review and check out my Tales of the Avatar World Series**

**Right now I'm working on the story of Iroh's 600 Day Siege of Ba Sing Se, and it will be out soon.**

**Part 2 will also be out soon**


End file.
